Vae: Redemption
by HeavyBull134
Summary: Miller's back is against the wall. His family hates him, and it is up to him to heal their wounds. Only he can redeem himself and fix the mess in which he should've fixed in the first place. Thx to Rocker54 for his characters!
1. Cataclysm

Chapter 1- Cataclysm

Miller's P.O.V-

*Sigh* Where the hell has my life gone? I am close to my prime, and once the day before I had a wife and brother that cared for me.

Now. Now they both hate me, and now I can feel the love that was once there for good begin to fade to black.

Daisy doesn't hate me, but DJ does. And I know why. And the reason I know pains me because I feel responsible.

DJ never healed from Dad's death. It scarred him so deep that it would've driven him to death, had it not been for Daisy. Her openness to love sprung from me being gone so much, looked to be true love.

Sometimes, wounds never heal. Sure, the superficial pain goes away, but an open wound is an open wound, and it planted the seeds for a disastrous love between DJ and Daisy.

Daisy and DJ and Love, it was nothing more than smoke and mirrors. DJ needed someone to heal the gap in his heart, and I should've been there for him. I am the big brother, the one he was supposed to turn to besides Mom. But instead it was Daisy, and the needs of both seemed to fit like a puzzle.

Mom.

She. Did. Nothing. She stood there and watched Dad die, not once did she care about DJ. She left that wound open and. like any open wound, it got infected, and it went gangrene. She hurt my baby brother more than she knows, and I will always hold that against her.

Daisy and DJ were deceived into "love", what DJ thought was love was that emotion trying to repair that wound. But it was never enough, he needed someone more than Daisy. He always needed more love; he needed her so much more than she needed him. Daisy, being lonely and afraid, needed someone to protect her while she figured herself out.

Mom and Dad did such a horrible, horrible thing. How could they do this to him? How could Love deceive both DJ and Daisy so harshly? Why? WHY?

DJ and Daisy's relationship was one romantic endeavor after the other. Almost all of it was random acts of affection, and of course, sex. Daisy gave birth to two calves too many. But it's not DJ's fault, oh no indeed. His way of love was grown off his ever-hurting wound.

WHY?

WHY?

WHY THE TWO PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT MOST IN THIS WORLD!

MY POOR BROTHER! MY POOR, POOR BABY BROTHER!

HE SHOULD'VE NEVER HAVE HAD TO SUFFER FROM A WOUND THAT LARGE!

AND MY POOR BEAUTIFUL WIFE! WHY COULD SUCH A BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL COW BE A VICTIM TO THIS? 

WHY THEM? WHY NOT ME? PUT THEIR PAIN ON ME DAMMIT!

**THEY DON'T FUCKING DESERVE THAT TYPE OF PAIN!**

But now is not the time for this, the past has happened, and what's done is done.

I know what I must do.

I must heal the wound in DJ's heart. I am the only one who can.

Then I must heal the wounds in Daisy's heart.

Only then will they have peace, and only then will they so much as began to understand

How much I love them.

I am the eldest Vae son.

It falls on me to do what must be done for the good of the family.

And if I have to fight them and die for those wounds to be healed…

then DEATH BE MY DIGNITY

I am Millervich Ruizcho-Vae

Lock and Load.


	2. The Sins of the Brother

Chapter 2- The Sins of the Brother

Miller woke up that morning feeling numb and disgusting and pained. The Barnyard was bright and full of color, but it all seemed so grey.

He turned to look at Daisy. Daisy. The name meant so much. Daisy this, Daisy that. Daisy and love. Repetition. She was sleeping peacefully under the covers, snuggled into Miller's arms.

Her children, he thought, my niece's and nephew's. He walked quietly into their stalls and watched as they slept.

"They are so beautiful." said Miller to himself, "Every one of them." He looked closer into them and thought about what DJ and Daisy had told about them.

They were hurting inside too. They were so young; they weren't even finished with a fifth of their lives.

"Haha," said Miller, "Killswitch Engage, you have purpose. This is my curse, the longing."

"There is looooove, burning to find you. Will. You. Wait. For. Me?"

This was his sin. The knives in their heart. He could've been there for DJ when Dallas died. But he wasn't.

Miller realized that there were forces in life that he couldn't control. Heck, NOBODY could control them. Fate, Destiny, Chance, all unpredictable, and these cows of which he called family were so hurt by the unpredictability of life that they were sulking in the sheer pain of the wounds.

But it wasn't just his family that was affected. Otis and Abby didn't trust him either. He felt negligent of them. Not once had he stopped to hang out with them, get to know them, so that they could trust each other.

He vowed to do exactly that once he ended his family's pain.

The Sins of the Brother. The LONG-LOST brother.

But no. He was gonna redeem himself. He tried to remember that old work for beginning, and then he thought of it.

Genesis.

Beginning.

Then he thought of the word which means to cast out something in a large group. Oh yeah.

Exodus

To Exile

He was going to begin the Exodus of his family's pain, and the Genesis of his family's new beginning, of the inner peace in their hearts.

Vae Victus Rememdium.

Latin for: The Victorious Remedy of the Vae's.

He liked the sound of that.

Miller crawled back into bed with Daisy and snuggled up against her.

Do they really think our love is just about sex? Miller thought, Perhaps we haven't shown then enough of our love yet for them to know.

Miller faded off back to a dreamless sleep, still thinking of the words in his head. Sins, Exodus, Genesis, Sins, Exodus, Genesis…


	3. Escalation

Chapter 3-Escalation

Miller woke up sometime around 10:52 a.m.

He was alone, and the morning sunlight shined through the window. It was colorful, but all Miller saw grey. He could get the pain out of his head.

There was a note by the desk on his side of the bed. He picked it up and read it:

WENT TO THE CLINIC TO GET CHECKED OUT, FEELING PAIN IN STOMACH

BE BACK SHORTLY MY LOVE,

XOXO XXX

DAISY

Miller put the note down and flipped the TV on. Nothing to watch. He tried playing video games, boring.

He just sat on his bed while his soul deteriorated. He tried to come up with a plan to heal them. He couldn't do it with violence. He couldn't fight back. Even if DJ fought him, he could not fight back.

Just then, Daisy came bursting through the door crying.

"Oh Miller!" cried Daisy, and she ran and hugged him.

"Spokoĭstvie Daisy! Spokoĭstvie!" said Miller in Russian, and Daisy calmed down and cried on his shoulder. "Now tell me why such a beautiful face would be crying?"

Daisy sniffed, then spoke "I went to the clinic for my stomach pain, because…because I hurt really bad, and I didn't want to disturb you. So I left you a note and I went. Bessy took a look at me and took some X-Rays. And she said…she said…"

"What? What did she say Moya lyubovʹ?" asked Miller,

Daisy cried, "She said the baby was dead! I had a miscarriage!" Daisy started crying hysterically

Miller was shocked. Miscarriage? Damn. No… not to Daisy.

"Oh my love!" Miller was crying now as well, "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" He hugged her tight and never wanted to let go. How could this pain keep happening to her?

"I've lost everything!" said Daisy, "My kids hate me! And everyone thinks I'm a slut and oh it feels so horrible!"

"Ssssshhhhhh… " said Miller, "It's ok Daisy, it doesn't matter if we have kids right now."

"How could you say that!" cried Daisy, "Don't you want to have children with me?"

"Yes, of course!" said Miller, "Don't ever mistake that! But now is NOT the time. You're not done with even a quarter of your life yet! And neither am I! When WE have children, I want to be settled, don't you? So we don't have to keep running around and constantly put our family in danger?"

Daisy sniffed, "Well… I suppose… but… I don't know."

"I did not marry you to have kids Daisy," said Miller, "That's for later on. But this is the time to build our strong bond!"

He laid her on the bed and put the sheets over her. Then he turned on the TV and flipped it to her favorite channel, where her favorite show, Desperate Mousewives, was just beginning. He then went over to the fridge and got out her favorite ice cream, and put some in a bowl for her. He brought the ice cream to her in the bed.

"Awww… thank you so much sweetheart." said Daisy, "You REALLY know how to cheer me up!" she kissed him on the cheek and patted the bed, wanting him to lie down next to her.

"Nah, I have to get some stuff from the car." said Miller,

"Hurry back," said Daisy

Miller walked outside the stall and locked it. He turned to see DJ, Miracle, Chris, and Little Ben standing there.

"Well?" said Miller, "How am I the bad guy this time?"

"We didn't come to say you're the bad guy." said Miracle

"We saw and heard what you did." said Chris

"We think you handled it pretty well." said little Ben

"That's just my job," said Miller, "It doesn't matter what you say, what matters is that I love Daisy. You have no control over me. But at the same time, I understand that that could lead to distrust. You're my family guys, and even though I fucked up everything. I'm gonna make it right. You'll see."

Chris, Miracle, and little Ben, looking satisfied, walked away without another word, leaving DJ and Miller alone.

"I want to talk." said DJ

"Move." said Miller

"Can't I talk?" said DJ

"I SAID MOVE!" yelled Miller, and he kicked DJ hard in the chest.

DJ went flying through the barn wall and crashed into the silo.

He soon recovered, being the tough bull he is.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" yelled DJ, "DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?"

"BITCH!" yelled Miller, "I WANT YOU TO TRY! 9 P.M.! BARN! WE "WASH OUR HOOVES!" BUT THE ONLY THING I'LL BE WASHING IS YOUR BLOOD FOR MY HOOVES!"

"BRING IT THEN! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" yelled DJ

Everybody in the Barnyard heard it.


	4. The Brawl of Destiny

Chapter 4-The Brawl of Destiny

They say that two bulls fight in nature to prove one of the following:

're Dominant

2. They deserve that cow

But I don't think any of them could've prepared for this Bull Fight

9:00 p.m.

Every stall was locked, and everyone in those stalls was propped up to see the ring, which was the entire barn floor.

The Barn's roof opened, and there was thunder and lightning.

It couldn't have been a more perfect fighting arena.

DJ stepped onto the Barn floor. His eyes were glowing green with the orange pupils.

Miller stepping onto the barn floor, he needed to wear DJ down, and then administer the remedy. He knew exactly what to say, and he knew exactly how to beat him.

The two began circling each other

"So, little brother." said Miller, "Is this how you wish to die?"

DJ flipped his lightsabers on, and rushed at Miller. Miller grabbed DJ's arm and flung him into the tractor. DJ got back up, pissed.

"You are such a pathetic little bitch!" said Miller, "Look at you! You're so full of yourself that you can't see anything past your own dick!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" said DJ, "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S PATHETIC! YOU THINK YOU LOVE DAISY BUT YOU DON'T LOVE HER LIKE I DO! NO ONE WILL! AND NOW I'M GONNA LOVE KILLING YOU JUST AS I SHOULD HAVE BEFORE!"

"Oh please…" said Miller, "You're fucking retarded, damn! If I had let little shits like you "kill" me, do you think I would make it in the world's toughest sniper schools? You are such an egotistical and megalomaniacal bitch! You don't care about anybody but yourself!"

DJ screamed and tried to use all his powers at once on Miller. But Miller tripped DJ onto the ground, and struck his chest. Hard.

DJ rolled on the ground.

"Ohhhh… what's this?" said Miller laughing, "Has the great and powerful DJ met his match? You're so pathetic, all you do is care about what YOU what. Is DJ the best? Is DJ superior? Blah, Blah, Blah, so powerful because you have those powers, did you expect ME to be scared of such a superficial little bitch?"

DJ tripped Miller to the ground , and then pinned him down and began rapidly punching him with his fists.

"FUCK YOU!" screamed DJ with every punch, trying to cave Miller's skull in. Miller waited for the right opportunity and then grabbed DJ arms, and punched his chest. DJ went flying off of him.

"Pretty good brother." said Miller, "But still weak, still so horribly weak."

Miller's plan was working; he could see that DJ was waning in his will to fight. DJ had never met someone who matched him; everyone he had faced hadn't stacked up to him by a longshot.

DJ tore out his lightsabers and swung wildly at Miller, Miller dodged and dodged, weaving in and out until at last DJ brought his arms too high for the swing, and Miller let out a devastating roundhouse kick to his chin. DJ collapsed to the ground, where his chin felt like it was on fire.

"How does it feel not to be top dog anymore?" said Miller, "You've never met anyone of your own strength."

"YOU'RE A BULLSHITTER!" yelled DJ, "YOU HAVE THOSE FANCY REFLEXES WHICH ALLOW YOU TO SLOW DOWN TIME OR SOME SHIT!"

"Yes, but I don't need that to beat you DJ," replied Miller, "I can beat you using the raw edge of your pain against you."

That was the final step.

DJ glowed with power, putting every single ounce he had. He came down on Miller with both lightsabers, but Miller caught his arms. The two brothers struggled against each other's super-strength as they each tried to stab the other with DJ's lightsabers. The thunder and lightning was going crazy now.

"You…don't… fucking… know… me!" screamed DJ, "You're… just a fucking tool!"

"I do… know you!" screamed Miller back, "I know you better than anyone else does!"

"That's a fucking lie!" screamed DJ, "I refuse to believe THAT pack of bullshit! FUCK OFF!"

"DJ," said Miller, "I know that you don't like it when me and Daisy are affectionate, you don't like anyone to touch your lightsabers, and you always look at the plate and twirl the fork before breakfast!"

"HAHA!" laughed DJ, "You'll have to do was fucking better that THAT!"

"I remember that you were bullied by three calves when we were calves. Billy Farhas, Frankie Frunham, and Danny Trehas." said Miller, "And they would beat you until you cried and took your lunch money! You cried so hard, and I wanted to help so bad!"

DJ eyes widened as he and Miller had the flashback. 


	5. The Flashback

Chapter 5-The Flashback

DJ was only 4 years old at the time, and Dallas was still alive. DJ would walk home from his elementary school and sometimes, during parts of the year, Miller would enroll in the school.

Miller was 6, and he didn't have horns yet, but he did wear the iconic cap. It was just blue this time, and it didn't have the word SNIPER on it.

DJ's bullies were Billy Farhas, Frankie Frunham, and Danny Trehas, three Hereford calves with no sense of belonging. All three were best friend, and age 5. They picked on DJ so horribly that would run home crying to Bessy.

Miller heard all of this, and he decided that instead of walking his normal route to the Vae Farm, he was gonna follow DJ and give his bullies an iron hoof.

DJ was walking home, nervous because he knew what was coming. He tried to walk faster in hopes that maybe they wouldn't see him. Just maybe if he could get home fast enough, he would be safe.

But soon enough, there came Billy Farhas, Frankie Frunham, and Danny Trehas on their bikes. They made a circle around DJ while kicking dust in his face.

DJ tried to run, but Billy caught him and threw him back into their "circle."

"Hey, BEEF BOY!" said Billy, laughing "Where ya going? Don't you wanna play with us?"

"You're just a stupid fat piece of steak!" said Frankie, "and we need money!"

DJ eyes teared up

"Awww… are you gonna cry to mommy?" said Danny

"Fuck you!" screamed DJ

All three of them stood there.

"Ooooh… he sweared." said Billy

"Let's wash his mouth out with soap!" said Frankie

"Forget that! Let's beat him up!"

The three pushed DJ onto the ground and began punching and kicking him, while chanting "Beef boy! Beef boy!"

DJ cried and pleaded with them to stop, but then he felt Danny reach into his pocket and take his money.

Walking on this side was Daisy, who still had the daisy in her head instead of the pink bow. She saw DJ being beaten and ran to the boys.

"STOP! STOP! YOU BIG MEANIES!" screamed Daisy as she tried to pull them off,

But Billy just pushed her and she fell on the ground.

"Hey," said Frankie, "That's Daisy! Beef Boy likes her! It's Beef Girl!"

"Beef girl! Beef girl!" chanted Danny, who continued to punch DJ,

Meanwhile Billy held Daisy against the fence, "Hey, Beef boy!" he said, "I'm gonna kiss yoru girlfriend!"

"No! Ewww!" screamed Daisy as she tried to wiggle free.

DJ was crying as Billy puckered up his lips, while Frankie and Danny forced him to watch while punching him.

All of a sudden a familiar voice shouted: "Hey! Leave them alone you big dummies! Why don't you try fighting ME?"

All five turned to see Miller standing there, ready for a fight.

"MILLER!" DJ and Daisy screamed.

"Yeah, and here to challenge those wimpy little chickens called Billy, Danny, and Frankie!" Miller exclaimed

Billy, Danny and Frankie, who were now pissed as hell, dropped DJ and Daisy and walked toward him.

"Let's teach him a lesson!" said Billy

(Miller at this time was already a red belt in 3 different types of Mixed Martial Arts.)

The three stood around Miller, who instead of being afraid, smiled arrogantly.

Mortal Kombat Theme Song

Billy swung at Miller, but Miller dodged and landed 3 punches and an elbow to Billy's chest and forehead. Frankie came after him but Miller twisted him arm until he heard it dislocate. Danny swung two times, but Miller let out a furious and painful jump kick, and Danny flew back.

"Flawless Victory!" said Miller, He was thinking if they got up, he was gonna make them pay for EVERYTHING they did to DJ and Daisy.

Sure enough, they did. Frankie somehow relocated his arm.

A voice in Miller's head screamed, "FINISH THEM!"

Miller knew how.

Billy swung for Miller, and Miller punched Billy in the chest with everything he had. Billy flew onto the ground.

Frankie tried to come from behind, but Miller pivoted and did a high kick with all his power into Frankie's chin.

Danny tried to come from behind too, but Miller sensed him and threw his elbow back with all his might. The elbow landed right into Danny's nose. He flew to the ground unconscious.

Miller turned back to look. Danny was unconscious, and Billy and Frankie were rolling on the ground crying and moaning.

"Do you promise to leave my brother and his friend alone?" exclaimed Miller,

"YES! PLEASE! DON'T HURT US!" Billy and Frankie screamed.

"Very well." said Miller, "If this happens again, I will not be so merciful. But so you remember."

Miller reached into each of the boys pockets and pulled out ALL of their money, and he then took their backpack, emptied it out, and threw the contents and the backpack into the water-filled gutter.

"Hm. $20 total." said Miller, "Oh well!"

Miller walked to DJ and Daisy, DJ looked at him with amazement, and Daisy looked at him with adoration.

"Need a hand?" he said to both them, and offered his hand to help them up.

DJ took it and hoisted himself up, and so did Daisy.

DJ hugged him, "Thank you Miller! Thank you! You're the best big brother ever!"

"Yeah, thanks Miller!" said Daisy,

Miller frowned, "Oh… your daisy is all wilted from that dispute." He looked around until he found a daisy similar to the one she was wearing. He found one and brushed the old one off and put the new one on.

"There!" said Miller,

Daisy giggled, and then smiled at him.

"Come on!" said Miller, "Let's go get a soda!"

The three cheered and began walking until they reached the soda shop. Miller got a Root Beer, DJ got Dr. Pepper, and Daisy got Strawberry soda.

They walked home.

"Thank you big brother." said DJ, as they were walking,

"No problem, baby brother," said Miller with a smile, "Remember that I will always be by your side, even when you're sad and lonely and angry, I will be there to heal you. I promise."

"Thank you, Miller." said DJ, "You're the best big brother ever."

"I love you baby brother." said Miller

"I love you big brother." said DJ

The three of them walked back to the farm, together.

END FLASHBACK

(Note: It was later discovered through X-Ray that Miller had shattered Danny's nose into 15 different pieces, had broken 15 of Frankie's teeth while breaking his jaw into 3 pieces, and had broken Billy's ribcage into several pieces.)


	6. Redemption

Chapter 6-Redemption

The flashback had ended. Everything was at a standstill. The eerie silence was complimented when the ghostly howling of the night wind between the Barn's windows. The moon was shining bright now as it peered over the clouds.

DJ turned off his lightsabers, and then dropped them. His eyes turned back to normal, and tears filled up his eyes.

"Miller…" said DJ, as he sank to his knees

Miller sank to his knees too, and he began to cry.

DJ cried hysterically into Miller's shoulder as the memory of Dallas's death came back like he was just there.

"Oh Miller!" cried DJ, "You should've seen the way he looked at me! I felt so helpless! All he could do was hand me his chain! And when you weren't there I just felt so alone! I was so alone and helpless! I just watched him die and there was nothing I could do! Nothing I could fucking do! I was alone!"

Miller cried soft tears, "Baby brother you should have not suffered through this type of pain. No one deserves that type of pain. No one!"

"WHY?" shouted DJ while crying, "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?"

Miller and DJ hugged and cried for that for 15 minutes. Everyone else cried too, but for a different reason.

"I misjudged him," said Otis through tears, "Why did I misjudge him?"

"I did too." said Abby, "But that… what he's doing. How could we have treated him so bad when he is good?"

Miracle, Chris and both Big and Little Ben thought the same thing.

Bessy and Dallas just watched, it was a touching moment for them.

For a moment in time, it was just DJ as the day he was when Dallas died, and Miller at how he would've been.

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" cried DJ.

"My brother," began Miller, "We are not completely in control with our lives, there are forces acting upon that are beyond our power and that we can't control. And to think we can control it is just silly, and you would be wasting your time trying to do so. Not everything in life will revolve around what you do and what you want DJ."

"Sometimes, shit happens and we have no control over it. We don't know when or where it happens and sometimes it seems out of the blue, but it happens. We can fluff ourselves up as much as we want and try to say it was preventable, but it ain't. That's the reality of things. I wished more than ever I could've been there for you when Dad died. I knew you felt so alone and scared deep inside. The wound would never go away. And it killed me inside each day."

"DJ, it's not the things that go wrong in our lives that define who we are, but how we recover and grow from it. I'm sorry, DJ, that I was never there for you. But you must know that I never purposely abandoned you. Things I couldn't control stopped me, and you and I suffered. But always know that I thought of both you and Daisy 24/7."

"It's time to let go, DJ, it's time to let go of the pain in your heart. I am there for you, Otis is, Abby, your kids, Rosey, and you even brought back Dad! So now is the time to let go. Let go, baby brother, let go."

"I am…" said DJ, "Letting go…" and he let go of all the pain he had held. DJ felt peaceful, and felt truly happy about that. It brought tears to his eyes.

He turned to Miller, "Thank you, Miller. I don't know what could have been better than this."

"One more thing." said Miller, "Daisy! Please come over here."

Daisy had just watched what happened, Miller had managed to heal him in ways only family could. She shocked, amazed, joyful, and scared. She walked over to DJ and Miller.

"Sit down." said Miller,

Daisy obeyed

"Now you both have feelings for each other. right?" asked Miller

"Right." they both said.

"But you both would never want to get back together right?" asked Miller

"RIGHT." said DJ

"RIGHT." said Daisy

"Exactly, you think that those feelings you have are love. They ain't. It's called being close, and it's perfectly normal." said Miller, "Now Daisy I understand that you feel hurt and broken since DJ did what he did."

"Traitor." said Daisy

"Shut up, slut." said DJ

"Ok," said Miller, "But Daisy, he is not to be blamed for his actions. That wound back there? That Vampiric entity was using THAT as its fuel source. DJ couldn't rip it out without hurting him. Although, I do believe that DJ could've tried a little harder to address the problem, but what's done is done, and we must move on. So Daisy, you must forgive DJ."

He turned to DJ, "And you must move on from Daisy, I know you feel like you loved her more than anything, and you did. But you need to move on, you have a great wife which I think goes better with you than Daisy does, and you need to forgive Daisy and move on, or you'll never be able to cope with one another, and that isn't good for the family."

DJ and Daisy looked at each other, and thought of all the fun they've had. But now, like Miller said, it was time to move on. They couldn't keep living in the past forever.

"DJ, I forgive you." said Daisy with a smile.

"Daisy, I forgive you." said DJ also with a smile.

"And I love you both!" said Miller.

DJ and Daisy felt calm inside them. The calm that only comes with a peaceful heart. They're pain and suffering had ended.

Around them, all the animals began to trust Miller a little bit more. DJ's kids decided that they were wrong about Miller; he truly loved their Mom and Dad.

They approached Miller, who turned at looked at them.

"Hey," said Chris

"Hi." said Miller, "What brings you three to these parts?"

"Miller, we're sorry. We judged you wrongly." said Miracle, "You really do care about everyone here."

"Can you forgive us?" said little Ben.

Miller smiled, "I already had a long time ago. You're family, and I love you as one of my own."

"Ohhhh Miller!" said Daisy, "That's so sweet!"

The three embraced Miller, while Daisy watched.

Even the Barnyard gang came and apologized. He did not hesitate to forgive them.

"Say Otis," said Miller, "How would you feel if, sometime not too far from here, I tagged along with you and your crew for a day or two?"

"Sweet!" said Otis

"Just let us know!" said Abby

"Excellent!" Miller exclaimed

"And don't forget me!"

What I've Done-by Linkin Park

Miller turned around and faced his family, he had gave them peace, fixed their wounds, and made them happy.

Annabelle appeared beside him. "I'm proud of you bubbs. You really redeemed yourself today. I sense DJ and Daisy are finally at peace in their hearts, and it's all thanks to you."

"I cheated death two times over," said Miller, "Went through all those military training procedures, and am a big Russian war hero. But it's all worth it to seem them happy, both inside and out."

"You know," said Annabelle, "You have all the makings of an Angel, like a fighting angel like we have up in Heaven. Ever considered?"

"I'm sorry, but no thanks." said Miller, "My place is here, among my family and friends."

Annabelle smiled, "Somehow I knew you would say that. Well, when you DO get up to Heaven, I'll put in word. See ya around Miller, and good luck."

She vanished, but soon Belladonna appeared.

"Morning." said Miller

"Tough shit." said Belladonna, "I'm proud of you nephew."

"Thank you." said Miller, "You don't have to be facetious, auntie."

"My ass," replied Belladonna, "That took balls of steel to stand up to DJ and face him at full power. He was more pissed than ever. And the way you just talked them into that healing shit. That took being smart and maturity. Hell, you have more goodness in one hoof-finger than most assholes do in their life."

"Thank you auntie, I do love my family." said Miller,

Belladonna smiled, "You know, me and the boys we're workin' on something you might like."

"What is it?" said Miller,

"Well," began Belladonna, "I always loved to have gratuitous destruction at my fingertips, and this thing makes a big boom. So it's kind of like a bomb from heaven that you call down."

"So like a satellite strike?" said Miller,

"Yeah, just with a bigger boom." said Belladonna, "We'll have it for you by your next visit."

"Ok!" said Miller "I look forward to it! Thanks auntie!"

"Hehe, see ya around nephew." Belladonna said as she disappeared.

Miller sighed and chuckled, and then he and Daisy went to Ben's Hill and lay down, leaning against the tree.

"I'm proud of you, sweetheart." said Daisy, "Thank you for being strong.

"Mission accomplished." said Miller, "A teperʹ ya budu spatʹ!"

He tipped the brim of his hat over his eyes and dozed off.

1 hour later,

He woke up to a text message from the Russian Weather Science Laboratory at his old military base.

Text: Millervich ! Eti yavlyaet·sya vysokoĭ shtormovoĭ aktivnosti vdolʹ vashem raĭone ! Tornado nyeizbezhny !

Miller replied "Spasibo" and then woke Daisy up.

"What is it?" asked Daisy, sensing urgency

"We have to get back now! There are tornadoes coming!" said Miller.

The two ran back to the Barn as fast as they could.


End file.
